


Work Can Wait

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione brings home work to do, but Ron has other ideas.





	Work Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

_A/N:  This story grew from a drabble originally written in response to the word prompt: trapped.  Many thanks to **belovedranger** , who’s the best friend and beta one can hope for._

* * *

There is a stack of work that has piled up during the days you were away at a conference.  Tonight, you had no choice but to bring it all home from the Ministry.  It’s not something you particularly like to do.  Ron pretty much occupies most of your time at home; you’re, after all, still newlyweds after seven months of marriage.   Tonight you had no other choice; the pile of work was getting taller by the minute.  You have lots of research to finish and a report to prepare for next week’s departmental meeting.

You sigh resignedly and bite your lip as you carry the stack of books and parchment over to your desk in the lounge.  Before sitting down to work on such a daunting task, you run back to your bedroom and change into a comfortable set of short pajama bottoms and a tank top. You pile up your hair into a messy bun, and slide into your favourite slippers. Now you’re ready for the long night ahead.

As you go back to your work, you hear the shower running and you grin as you imagine Ron behind the shower curtain.  The water must be sliding down his body, caressing those secret places that only you’re privy to.  You shake you head and will those naughty thoughts away; today there’s no time for play.  Ron will understand.

So you sit in your chair and pull close to the desk.  You pick up the first parchment on the stack, which lists all the books you must research tonight.  Soon, you’re lost in a world of spells and charms, and you’re diligently taking down the appropriate notes.

“Hermione,” Ron calls out.

“Hmm,” you respond, twirling your quill absently. 

“Hermione,” he repeats, this time leaning down to steal a kiss.  “Ready for bed, love?” he asks as he pulls away.

“Hardy. I’ve got work to do tonight,” you say, pointing meaningfully to all the books in the corner of your desk.

“But, Hermione, you’ve been away for days and today you spent the whole day at the Ministry.  His voice drops to a rough mumble.  “I’ve missed you.”

You look up and give him an apologetic smile.  “I missed you too, Ron, but all this work-”

“No buts, Mione.  Your work will be here tomorrow.”  He tugs on your hand, trying to get you to follow him.  “C’mon, love, let’s go to bed,” he adds as he arches his eyebrow suggestively.

You bite your bottom lip, wanting to find the right words to let him down easily. It’s not that you don’t want to go to bed with him; he must know that.  He must know how much you’ve been missing the warmth of his body next to yours these past days that you’ve been away, especially when he looks like that.  You give yourself a little time to take him all in as he stands there before you, in only those soft pajama bottoms you so love.  You admire his strong bare chest, his broad shoulders, and those powerful legs hidden beneath the pajamas bottoms.  He’s right out of the shower and that clean, wholesome smell is intoxicating.

You close your eyes and force yourself to look away. You know it’s too tempting to have him this close, smelling this good.  If you don’t get your mind back in track, you’ll never get any work done.  

Stop.  Don’t get distracted, you remind yourself for the umpteenth time.  And you silently curse Ron for being so damn hot, enticing you to forget everything else.

“Ron, I _really_ have to work tonight.”

The sensible, responsible part of you wants to resist that magnetic pull he has on you.  You can’t afford to be sidetracked… you have too much to do, deadlines to meet.  Ron can wait.

“If I don’t get this done-”  

Whatever else you’re going to say is quieted when he reaches down to kiss you hard.  He’s obviously not backing down.  It’s irritating and thrilling, and completely satisfying to know, to feel how much he wants you. His lips are warm and demanding, and you can’t help but respond.  You tilt you head to get better access to his lips, and you frantically swipe your tongue against his.  Yes, you definitely missed him, missed this closeness.

You finally pull back to breathe and you berate yourself for getting off track.  Not tonight, you remind yourself.  You have work to do.

But when he looks at you, his eyes dark and meaningful, you know you’re _trapped_.  You can’t possibly escape it now… that desire that lingers between you two is too strong.  And the passionate side of you wants it as much as he does.

So you let him come closer.  You rub your hands together and tilt your head to one side, not sure if it’s such a good idea.  Having him close could be somewhat dangerous to your concentration, but you relent because having him near you it’s a pleasure in itself. “Why don’t you keep me company a bit, and after I get some work done we’ll go to bed.

He shrugs his shoulders, obviously not happy with your idea.  But he pulls up a chair and sits next to you.  “What do you what me to do while you work?  I’ll get bored.”

“No you won’t,” you say as you reach over to pick up a Quidditch magazine.  “This will keep you entertained, I’m sure.”

“Reading was not my plan for tonight, even if it’s Quidditch.  But I guess it’ll have to do … for _now_.”  As he takes the magazine his hand lingers on yours and there’s this determined look about him that only tells you he’s _definitely_ not backing down.  You’re not sure whether to be excited or annoyed.  

It’s not long before when he starts to play with the loose curls in you hair.  You secretly love how he can’t keep his hands away from you, and so you do nothing to stop him.  It’s only your hair - nothing else, after all.  You can still work while he plays with your hair, you hope.

He then plants a kiss in that sensitive spot below your ear and continues to kiss down your neck.  You stifle a moan trying to keep a thread of control.   You need to gain back your focus; the words on the pages in front of you are starting to become blurry.  You’re not sure you can take more of his teasing.  You’re not sure you want him to stop either.

You hear his Quidditch magazine drop to the floor as his hand sneaks under your tank top; it leisurely travels up to knead your breasts.  A small moan escapes your lips, and a tingling sensation runs up and down you body making you shiver in pleasure.  He’s slowly seducing you, weakening your resolve with his light, torturous touch.  The book on your desk is now forgotten, and you carelessly drop your quill, not caring where it lands.  It’s not long before you’re panting, before you start asking, _begging,_ for more.

He grins wickedly, knowing he has you _trapped_ … trapped between the desk and his body.  You’re completely at his mercy and you love it, but you won’t be outdone.  Your hand sneaks up to his chest, anxious to feel more of him.  You tease his nipples while you boldly reach up to suck his lower lip before kissing him deeply.  You want to devour him whole.  That work from the Ministry hardly seems critical now that you have him at your fingertips. Your work can wait.

His hands sneak down to your buttocks and he lifts you up from the chair.   You gasp and struggle to wrap your legs around his hips.  You desperately clutch his shoulders as he carries you awkwardly until your back hits the wall.   He looks at you hungrily and you grin.  Your heart is racing; you can’t take much more of this teasing. You arch into him, feeling his tempting hardness against your thigh.  You know there is no going back now.  You won’t allow it.  

You fumble awkwardly to free that bulge that’s tenting his pajama bottoms.  And you barely hear him groan before he’s sweeping his tongue against yours.   You stroke him up and down, increasing the speed as you return his kiss with the same intensity.

“Fuck… Hermione.”  You smile triumphantly.  You love when he loses control.  You love to be the one who makes it happen.  And then it’s him who’s making you lose control as his draws small circles on your inner thigh before pulling down your shorts and knickers to find your entrance. 

It’s all happening too fast now.  His fingers are on you, inside you.  Your grip on him tightness urgently, and you fight to keep in control.  Not yet.  You want him inside you.

“So fucking wet,” he pants.

You lose your capacity for any coherent speech. “More… more, Ron.” 

“I love you,” he says before plunging directly and fitting perfectly inside you.

You clutch his back and bite on his shoulder to swallow back a shriek.  He’s moving inside you with fast, strong plunges.  You nibble on his ear.  “Bedroom, Ron.”

He stops mid-plunge and gives you a winning smile.  “I knew you’d end up coming to bed.”

Your mouth falls open. The prat! It’s all Ron, fiery and intense, and you wouldn’t want him any other way.  He brings out this other side of you, the one that knows that love can’t ever be put on hold.

Once again Ron has made you re-think your priorities, and you certainly can’t blame him for it.  You’ll thank him in the morning.


End file.
